O Atomismo e a Evolução das Unidades de Massa Atômica
A Unidade de Massa Atômica ou Dalton é uma unidade de medida empregada para expressar a massa de diversas espécies químicas. Ela é atualmente designada como sendo equivalente a fração de 1/12 do isótopo de carbono 12 em seu estado fundamental IUPAC. IUPAC Goldbook – Definição de unidade de massa atômica. Disponível em: . Acesso em 08 out. 2017.. Usualmente, a sua representação é u''' ou '''uma. Filósofos naturalistas ou essencialmente atomistas como Epícuro já atribuíam peso como uma propriedade da matéria, mais propriamente, dos átomos (ἄτομος, ''do grego, indivisível), embora o construto átomo tenha sido inúmeras vezes (re)significado com o passar das gerações desde os primeiros atomistas. Foi no século XVII que o pensamento atomista ganhou força, muito devido aos esforços do renascimento humanístico e da apropriação dos textos clássicos, a fim de suprir em termos filosóficos, o vazio provocado pelo período medieval e da cosmogonia aristotélica da igreja católica. Foi apenas no século seguinte que o atomismo retomou um caráter mecanicista com o advento de ilustres cientistas daquele período como Gassendi, Newton, Hyugens e posteriormente, Dalton, Proust, Berthollet, Berzelius e Avogadro. Deve-se compreender que as unidades de massa atômica, desde a retórica dos pesos ponderais até as elaboradas mensuras modernas a partir de instrumentos de alta sensibilidade como a espectrometria de massa, retrata um processo de contínua ressignificação epistemológica, diferentemente do exposto didaticamente nas mais diversas instâncias da formação dos aprendizes. O Atomismo Grego: Demócrito e Leucipo O atomismo foi uma doutrina filosófica formulada no início do século V (A.E.C ), na Grécia por Leucipo e seguida por seu discípulo Demócrito de Abdera. Leucipo foi uma persona historicamente sombria, sua data de nascimento é desconhecida, e alguns historiadores relatam que provavelmente ele nem existira VISCHI, Valmir. '''A Escola Atomista Grega'. 2008. Universidade Estadual de Campinas UNICAMP Instituto de Fisica “Gleb Wattagin”. Disponível em:. Acesso em: 08 out. 2017.. Possivelmente Leucipo fora contemporâneo de Anaxágoras e Empédocles e vinha de Eléia ou Mileto. Por outro lado, Demócrito é uma figura mais conhecida, discípulo de Leucipo e depois seu sucessor, nasceu em Mileto em 460 (A.E.C),viajou pelo Egito, Babilônia e Atenas e se estabeleceu em Abdera, onde morreu aos 90 anos de idade em 370 (A.E.C). A teoria atomista surge como uma resposta para superar as dicotomias da escola eleática, a qual compreende o caráter imutável do mundo, o conflito do ser e a percepção de mudança e movimento, tida como ilusórias. Para Parmênides, um dos expoentes da escola eleática, o vácuo é um engodo. Para esse pensador, a existência do vazio é o mesmo que dizer que existe alguma coisa que não é nada, o que parecia uma contradição, a percepção do ser pelo pensamento eleático vai de encontro com o “ser material” permanente e estável PORTO, C. M. O atomismo grego e a formaçao do pensamento fısico moderno. Revista Brasileira de Ensino de Fısica, v. 35, n. 4, p. 4601, 2013.. A concepção do vazio como real solapava a teoria de Parmênides, expondo um aparente conflito fundamental entre a percepção e constatação empírica e a compreensão racional, acarretando em uma denegação da confiabilidade dos sentidos humanos na compreensão da realidade, a apreensão dos fenômenos e das mudanças pelos nossos sentidos é ilusória e entra em oposição à razão. Assim como o conceito de mudança, que para os eleastas retrata um processo através do qual algo deixa de ser. Em outras palavras, é a transição do ser para o “não-ser”, o que segundo os pressupostos eleáticos é um absurdo lógico, já que tudo que possa ser pensado é de alguma forma, algo PESSOA JR, Osvaldo. O dogmatismo científico de tradição materialista. Estudos de História e Filosofia das Ciências, Subsídios para a aplicação no Ensino. '''São Paulo, Livraria da Física, p. 41-57, 2006.. Leucipo e Demócrito recorriam à refutação do paradoxo parmenidiano sobre o vácuo, dada sua utilidade, pois os levava à explicação dos movimentos e das mudanças. Para eles, as mudanças são observações que não enganam os sentidos. São, portanto reais e acontecem pela recombinação dos entes mais fundamentais. Esses entes fundamentais foram elegantemente denominados átomos, embora considerem que a natureza dos corpos consiste de um número infinito de átomos, os quais são fisicamente, mas não geometricamente indivisíveis, Demócrito os descreve como indestrutíveis, portanto eternos, uma concessão para a escola eleática, além de serem concretos, fazendo jus ao significado de ser. Para os atomistas, a natureza pode ser decomposta em dois elementos básicos: os átomos, o descontínuo corpóreo e os espaços vazios entre eles, o contínuo incorpóreo e infinito. Leucipo e Demócrito acreditavam que existem diferentes tipos de átomos em forma e tamanho que, por sua vez, se propagam no espaço em movimento desordenado. Demócrito descreveu o movimento dos átomos como semelhante ao movimento das partículas de poeira iluminadas pelos raios do Sol quando não há vento SOUZA, José Cavalcante de. 'Os Pensadores: '''Os Pré-Socráticos. São Paulo: Nova Cultural, 1996. (Os Pensadores), o que de certo parecia lógico, já que dispersos no vazio, propagariam em todos os sentidos, não assumindo uma direção preferencial. O movimento profícuo dos átomos promove colisões, culminando um uma combinação de formas geométricas distintas, deixando os átomos maiores em forma, mais expostos aos impactos dos menores, podendo se engatar, formando blocos cada vez maiores: as substâncias que compõe os corpos. Para Leucipo e Demócrito os aspectos da matéria como cor, odor e sabor, estão relacionados à forma com que nossos sentidos apreendem as estruturas formadas pelos blocos estruturais dos átomos, destoando de propriedades da matéria, mas sim como representações idiossincráticas. "Por convenção existe o doce; por convenção há o quente e o frio. Mas na verdade há somente átomos e vazio." Demócrito de Abdera, fr. 9 ''in Souza, 1996 A atribuição do peso aos átomos pela primeira geração de atomistas é uma controvérsia entre os pesquisadores. Conquanto que na obra de Epicuro, fielmente transposto pelo filósofo romano Lucrécio o peso é bem retratado. O Atomismo de Epicuro Para os primeiros atomistas os átomos eram dotados apenas de forma e tamanho, Epicuro formulou uma variante da teoria atomística proposta por Leucipo e Demócrito ao atribuir-lhes uma propriedade essencial: o peso. Para Epicuro os átomos estão em queda-livre perpétua, movendo-se no vazio em direções paralelas entre si. Todavia, segundo esse pensador, os átomos mais pesados cairiam mais rapidamente e colidiriam com os átomos mais leves, gerando miríades de movimentos, que por sua vez se combinavam, constituindo o mundo e seus objetos. Aristóteles criticava a visão dos atomistas sobre a existência do vazio e constatava que, mesmo se existisse um vazio no qual os átomos se propagam e decaem em queda livre, não haveria choques entre aqueles mais pesados com os mais leves, já que como o vazio não imprime qualquer resistência aos átomos, todos deveriam cair em mesma velocidade. Dessa forma eles nunca se encontrariam e então nada gerariam. Epicuro resolveu essa questão introduzindo o conceito de clínamen, uma força propulsora que fazia os átomos desviar lateralmente em relação a sua trajetória paralela. Como citado pelo filósofo romano Cícero: “Epicuro, quando compreendeu que se todos os corpos fossem movidos da região superior, como foi dito, perpendicularmente, não seria possível o encontro de um átomo com o outro ..., excogitou um artificioso expediente: afirmou que o átomo pode declinar um pouquinho, com um deslocamento mínimo, e assim torna-se possível que os átomos se encaixem, se unam, adiram um ao outro, do que se originam o Universo e todas as suas partes e tudo que ele contém.” Cícero, de fato in Greenblat (2011): The Swerve: How the World BecameModern – tradução nossa Em uma interpretação epicurista, o movimento fortuito dos átomos em relação às trajetórias retilíneas foi possivelmente um elemento utilizado para conciliar a física com a sua ética, amenizando o determinismo causal do atomismo das primeiras gerações, empoderando o caráter decisório à liberdade humana. Segundo Lucrécio, de acordo com as concepções epicuristas originais, o movimento estocástico gerado pelo clínamen geraria incerteza quanto a posição e o tempo: “Quando átomos se movem para baixo através do vazio pelo seu próprio peso, desviam um pouco no espaço em um tempo completamente incerto e em lugares incertos, apenas o suficiente para que você pudesse dizer que seu movimento mudou. Mas se eles não tivessem o hábito de se desviar, todos eles cairiam direto através das profundezas do vazio, como gotas de chuva, e nenhuma colisão ocorreria, nem qualquer golpe ser produzido entre os átomos. Nesse caso, a natureza nunca teria produzido nada.” Lucrécio, ii. 216-224. Traduzido por Brad Inwood, L. P. Gerson (1994) in The Epicurus Reader, p. 66 Essa incerteza, de acordo com Lucrécio culmina no “livre-arbítrio que todas as coisas vivas possuem” LUCRÉCIO, ii. p. 251 Traduzido por Brad Inwood, L. P. Gerson, 1994, in '''The Epicurus Reader, p. 66.Outra dedução fundamental a partir do exposto é a de que o tempo e o espaço são infinitos, a interferência causada pelo observador, como constatada por Lucrécio é o determinante de tempo e espaço. Epicuro também fazia referência à extinção de espécies e preconizava que a origem do homem advinha dos animaisVENANCIO, Romero. EPICURO, MARX E A CRÍTICA DA RELIGIÃO: ALGUMAS NOTAS. Religare: Revista do Programa de Pós-Graduação em Ciências das Religiões da UFPB, v. 7, n. 1, 2016..Os pressupostos da filosofia natural epicurista eram de que nada era criado do nada ou por uma vontade divina. A combinação dessas pressuposições constitui o denominado “princípio da conservação”LANGE, FA. Historia del materialismo, tomo i. Juan Pablo Editor, México 1974.. A sua doutrina filosófica parecia antever muitas descobertas científicas, e de fato, sua obra influenciou muitos cientistas da “revolução científica” do século XVII e do iluminismo. O Ostracismo e o Ressurgimento da Doutrina Atomística na Era Moderna O atomismo grego, em especial, a escola epicurista, obteve grande prestígio na sociedade romana, onde sua obra foi celebrada através de terceiros, como pelos escritos do poeta romano Lucrécio, De rerum natura, donde ele reproduzia fidedignamente as principais ideias, conjecturas e até a fraseologia do mestreHELLER, A. Estoicismo y epicureismo. In: El hombre del renacimento. Ediciones Península, Barcelona, 1980.. Todavia com a decadência daquela civilização, essa escola do pensamento caiu em relativo ostracismo. Além disso, como discutido nas seções anteriores, uma das atribuições fundamentais do pensamento atomístico é de que a matéria que constitui os corpos é unicamente formada pelos diversos tipos de átomos e os espaços vazios presentes entre esses, não existindo uma matéria celeste de natureza diferenciada como pregava o aristotelismo vigente na época em que essas hipóteses foram concebidas. Em outras palavras, segundo os preceitos atomísticos, não há uma separação basilar entre o mundo terrestre e o mundo celeste, expulsando o poder divino e os princípios teleológicos da natureza Referência no. 7, p. 2. O que levou a quase depleção e desaparecimento das obras de Epicuro durante a idade média, quando ele, seus sucessores e seguidores foram considerados inimigos do cristianismoTHROWER, J. Breve história do ateísmo Ocidental. Edições 70, Lisboa, 1982.. O atomismo ressurgiu na sociedade europeia durante o renascimento cultural do século XV, no qual, em uma busca por manuscritos da era clássica feita pelo estudioso Poggio Bracciolini em 1417 em bibliotecas monásticas, levou a descoberta do manuscrito De rerum natura de LucrécioWHYTE, L. Essay on Atomism, Thomas Nelson and Sons LTD, p. 44, 1961.Ao se referir a descoberta de Bracciolini, Alistair Crombie discute a reprodução da obra de Lucrécio em 1473 através da imprensa recém-surgida MCDONNELL, J. J. The Concept of an Atom From Democritus to John Dalton. The Edwin Mellen Press, p. 55, 1992.: “Certamente as ideias de Lucrécio não eram desconhecidas antes desta data: elas aparecem, por exemplo, nos escritos de Hrabanus Maurus, William de Conches, e Nicholas de Autrecourt. Porém, o poema de Lucrécio parece ter sido conhecido apenas em partes, em citações nos livros dos gramáticos. Ele foi impresso mais tarde no final do século XV e depois disto muitas vezes.” Concomitantemente, através da recuperação da obra do filósofo grego Diógenes Laércio foi redescoberta três cartas de Epicuro expondo sua doutrina Referência no. 3, p. 4. O descortinamento dessas fontes foi de extrema relevância para a propagação do atomismo na Europa renascentista, e que para adiante, possa influenciar de forma significativa o pensamento científico e filosófico da comunidade acadêmica no século XVII. Posteriormente sendo transmitido desde Leucipo e Demócrito até Gassendi, Hyugens, Boyle, Newton, Dalton, Thompson, até os tempos modernos, muito embora as significações conferidas ao construto átomo tenham mudado e se reconstruído com o passar das gerações. 'Sobre a Natureza das Coisas' A obra de Lucrécio intitulada “Sobre a Natureza das Coisas” (De Rerum Natura) é considerada pelos pesquisadores como o maior poema filosófico de todos os tempos (dissertação, p.33). Nela o poeta romano expõe o atomismo de forma lúdica através de analogias entre as letras do alfabeto latino e os átomos. Da forma como algumas letras são abertas ou fechadas, em formas simples ou compostas, alguns átomos são lisos e outros encurvados ou vazados. Da mesma maneira com que as letras se combinam para formar palavras que significam cor como “azul” ou aroma como “adocicado”, a combinação de alguns átomos retomam as sensações de “azul” ou “adocicado”. Porém nem todas as permutações são possíveis. Assim como de forma jocosa e imaginativa não existem criaturas como centauros ou ciclopes, algumas letras formam palavras dotadas de cacofonia ou sem sentido aparente. A passagem conseguinte ilustra a analogia de Lucrécio em sua recriação do atomismoSKINNER, R. N. Lucretius – Prophet of the Atom. Fulmen Publications, 2003.: “Os mesmos átomos podem constituir o céu, o mar, os rios e o sol; e os mesmos átomos podem se tornar as plantações ou as criaturas vivas, mas somente quando eles são misturados diferentemente ou se movem de diferentes maneiras. ... Com efeito, em todo lugar nos meus versos você verá muitas letras comuns a várias palavras, e ainda assim é óbvio que estes versos e palavras são bastante distintos uns dos outros, tanto no sentido quanto no som. Muito pode ser conseguido meramente pela troca da ordem das letras. Contudo, os átomos podem trazer muito mais, através deles todo tipo de coisas podem ser criadas.” Dessa forma, Lucrécio evidencia o processo epistemológico no qual o atomismo foi concebido e desenvolvido. O Alvorecer do Atomismo Moderno no Século XVII O aristotelismo foi regimentado e ensinado nas universidades europeias pelos manuais da época, além da própria obra de Aristóteles. De forma opositora, o trabalho de Aristóteles manteve conservado o pensamento atomista, ainda que entendido como uma doutrina errônea e obsoleta praticada pelos antigos. Ainda com relação à preterição do atomismo pelo cristianismo durante a idade média, podem ser acrescidas aos fatores anteriormente citados, duas heresias: a negação da finitude do mundo e da criação e a negação da transubstanciação, um importante elemento para a eucaristia cristãROCHA, Gustavo Rodrigues. A história do atomismo: '''A construção e a desconstrução de uma imagem sintático-semântica do conhecimento científico. 2006. 117 f. Dissertação (Mestrado) - Curso de História, Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais, Belo Horizonte, 2006.. O mundo supralunar da metafísica de Aristóteles é imutável e perfeito, constituído de esferas celestes das quais a última é referente às esferas das estrelas fixasROSS, William David; PRÓ, Diego F.; GUARIGLIA, Osvaldo Norberto. '''Aristóteles. Sudamericana, 1957.. As esferas celestes são compostas de uma substância díspar da matéria terrestre, de caráter motor e incorruptível, portanto, perfeitamente esférica, que ademais serão denominadas pelos escolásticos de “inteligências angélicas”, além de todas as esferas girarem em torno da Terra, reforçando o caráter homocêntrico da cosmogonia aristotélicaPORTO, C. M. A fısica de Aristóteles: uma construçao ingênua?. Revista Brasileira de Ensino de Fısica, v. 31, n. 4, p. 4602, 2009.. A doutrina de Demócrito por sua vez, anuncia a infinitude do mundo e a eternidade dos átomos em movimento, enquanto que a transubstanciação é inadmissível, como o simbolismo empregado na eucaristia do sacramento da igreja católica apostólica romanaBINGEMER, Maria Clara Lucchetti. A EUCARISTIA E O CORPO FEMININO:(PRESENÇA REAL, TRANSUBSTANCIAÇÃO, COMUNHÃO). Perspectiva Teológica, v. 45, n. 127, p. 399, 2014., encontrando refúgio no aristotelismo, justificando sua prática e o contrário pelo atomismo, tornando-se um disparate. A questão que sucede é a razão pela qual os filósofos do século XVII se voltaram ao atomismo apesar das concessões do regime dogmático ditado pela poderosa igreja católica. Todavia este problema seja de extrema complexidade, havia alguma articulação entre as necessidades dos estudiosos deste período em explicar os novos dados científicos com aquelas fornecidas pelo antigo pensamento atomista. Em primeira instância, o aristotelismo entrava em ultrajante contradição com os novos fatos científicos em astronomia e química, como pelas descobertas de Copérnico e a teoria do “enxofre-mercúrio e do sal” e da solubilidade dos corposPORTO, Paulo Alves. Os Três Princípios e as Doenças: A Visão de dois Filósofos Químicos. Química Nova, São Paulo, v. 20, n. 5, p. 569-572, 1997.. Em segundo lugar, o homem europeu estava cada vez mais habituado com a presença das máquinas. A relação causal provocada pelo atomismo acabou tornando-se mais vicinal ao cotidiano dos homens e dos maquinários movidos pelo calor ou pela pressão, em dissonância à visão aristotélica, que passou a ser considerada tautológica. Os maquinários e os experimentos que marcaram esse período, como a máquina de vácuo de TorricelliSUPRINYAK, Carlos Eduardo. Torricelli, energia a vapor e o sentido tecnológico da Revolução Científica.' Rev. Econ. Polit.', São Paulo , v. 29, n. 2, p. 302-318, 2009., reforçavam algumas analogias nas quais o atomismo repercutia. Além disso, o reaparecimento do atomismo pode ser entendido dentro da tradição humanista quando os filósofos retomaram textos clássicos em busca de respostas que melhor acomodem os valores emergentes da sociedade. As Leis Ponderais O historiador da ciência alemão e naturalizado brasileiro Heinrich Rheinboldt, em seu livro intitulado Balanças e Pesagens na Época Préclássica da Química ''(1945), descreve o aparecimento, em meados do século XVI, de pequenas descobertas sobre tecnologia química que, se fossem propriamente evidenciadas, poderiam ter impactado grandemente no cenário daquela ciência naquela época. Rheinboldt comentaRHEINBOLDT, H. Balança e Pesagens na Época Préclassica da Química. '''Seleta Química', v. 3, 1945.: “Para esses empíricos por certo não seria segredo que, de uma certa quantidade de uma matéria-prima não se podem fabricar quantidades arbitrárias de um produto e que, quando se quer fabricar economicamente, também não se devem fazer reagir quantidades arbitrárias de substâncias, mas sim quantidades exatamente determinadas.” Rheinboldt cita experimentos que seguem proporções quase estequiométricas, como por exemplo, a obtenção de ácido nítrico pelo processo de GlauberFERREIRA, R. Notas sobre as origens da teoria atômica de Dalton. Quim. Nova, v. 10, p. 204-207, 1987., o qual se dá pelo contato de 2 partes de salitre (KNO3) com 1 parte de ácido sulfúrico concentrado, dada pela equação: 2KNO3(s) + H2SO4(aq) → 2HNO3(aq) + K2SO4. No início do século XIX, questões como as quais citadas por Rheinboldt foram de extrema importância para a hegemonia da química enquanto ciência, mais especificamente sobre a natureza das reações químicas e das misturas, e da influência da massa nesses processos. A ideia de átomo já era considerada pela maior parte da comunidade científica como uma importante hipótese para a interpretação quantitativa desses processos. O pesquisador cita ainda em seu livro A História da Balança ''(1988), a importância desse instrumento para o desenvolvimento da química clássica. A saber, a importância desse instrumento para Lavoisier (1743-1794) em sua obra, ''Traité Elementaire de Chimie (Tratado elementar de química) de 1789, o qual tem relevância central no seu princípio da conservação da matéria. Poucos anos após a publicação de Lavoisier, muitos pesquisadores estavam empenhados em desvendar os mecanismos das reações químicas e conhecer como elementos se combinavam para formar compostos. Louis Proust (1754-1826), em seus minuciosos estudos, em soluções eletrolíticas, demonstrou em 1799 que o carbonato de cobre (CuCO3) continha cobre, carbono e oxigênio em proporções definidas em peso, não importando o método de preparação, nem importando a fonte de obtenção. A proporção era sempre de 5,3 partes de cobre para 4 de oxigênio para 1 de carbono. “Cem libras de cobre dissolvido em ácidos sulfúrico ou nítrico e precipitados em carbonatos sódico ou de potássio, invariavelmente dão 180 libras de carbonato de cobre esverdeado. Se essa quantidade é submetida a destilação gradual, dão 10 libras de água, que parece ser essencial para a cor e composição deste carbonato como o próprio ácido carbônico, uma vez que esta água só passa sucessivamente e conjuntamente com o ácido. Privado desses dois componentes o carbonato deixa 125 libras de óxido preto no fundo do recipiente. Esse óxido dissolve em ácido nítrico frente ao calor sem decompor o mesmo. Do mesmo modo dissolve em ácido muriático oxidado, do qual então , o oxigênio escapa em bolhas, desde que o cobre seja incapaz de combinar com mais de 25 partes de oxigênio por 100. Pode-se, então, em toda a análise ter 180 libras de carbonato ou 125 libras encontrados nessa proporção de oxidação.” Proust (1799), Researches on Copper. Ann. Chim., v 32, p. 26-54 - Tradução nossa Qualquer peso adicional além dessa proporção estaria para Proust, em excesso. Proust demonstrou que esse exemplo se aplicava a formação de muitos outros compostos e postulou seus princípios ponderais, o que ademais ficaria conhecido como princípio das proporções fixas que retrata: “Todos os compostos contém elementos em certas proporções definidas e não em outras combinações, independentemente das condições em que eles tenham se formado” CRUZ, IZQUIERDO SAÑUDO María et al. Evolución histórica de los principios de la Química. Editorial UNED, 2013.. A Controvérsia Proust-Berthollet Contemporâneo de Proust, Claude Louis Berthollet (1748-1822), na época membro da Royal Society e membro da Academia das Ciências da França, tinha uma visão diferente da formação dos compostos. Para ele, os compostos não se formavam em proporções fixas como antevisto por Proust e sim, unicamente, o método utilizado influenciava na composição do composto sintetizado. De acordo com esse pesquisador, um composto formado pelos elementos A e B, poderia ter uma quantidade maior de A, se tivesse um grande excesso de A. Para ilustrar suas ideias, pensemos em uma placa metálica em contato com o ar. Sobre a superfície do metal, surgem diversas cores com tonalidades progressivas. A concepção de Berthollet é de que essas cores são a manifestação de diversos óxidos possíveis deste metal, ou seja, em diferentes graus de oxidação, como exposto por ele: “a saturação máxima” e a “saturação mínima”. “Eu ampliei a evidência para mostrar que é a essência da ação química correta a causa das quantidades de substâncias que exercem e produzem combinações cujas proporções são graduais da primeira à última saturação.” Berthollet (1803). Essai de Statique Chimique p. 3 - Tradução nossa. Ao tomar conhecimento da descoberta de Proust, Berthollet atacou veemente sua experimentação e sua metodologia, reforçando as suas ideias. A tréplica de Proust ao ataque de Berthollet girava em torno de demonstrar que esse utilizava métodos pouco precisos de análise quantitativa e reagentes pouco purificados. A discussão tomou poucos direcionamentos a partir da resposta de Proust. Berthollet acabou sobressaindo como vencedor da contenda graças a sua influência. Anos mais tarde, Jöns Jacob Berzelius (1779-1848) confirmaria a partir de suas experimentações, a validade do princípio das proporções fixas e então, Berthollet assumiria o seu erro. Dalton O dia 21 de outubro de 1803 não prometia nada de extraordinário. Como de costume, John Dalton – um professor particular de 37 anos, solteiro – levantou-se cedo e, após se arrumar e fazer as orações, dirigiu-se a seus bem conservados instrumentos de meteorologia. Numa rotina que se repetia desde a adolescência, foi anotando cuidadosamente em um caderno os dados observados. Enquanto aguardava a chegada do aluno daquele dia, dedicou-se à revisão do trabalho que leria, à noite, na Sociedade Literária e Filosófica de Manchester, no qual dissertava sobre a constituição da atmosfera e a estrutura dos gases. ... Realmente, parecia que nada de especial ocorreria naquele dia. Na realidade, naquela data Dalton divulgara as bases de toda a química moderna e do estudo científico do átomo.''CIVITA, Victor. '''Os Cientistas. '''São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1972. 768 p. Duas contribuições de John Dalton (1766-1844) foram de extrema importância para a elucidação da estrutura atômica da matéria. A bem saber, o trabalho de Dalton envolveu estudos sobre a atmosfera, que se interessara desde jovem, e na primeira década do século XIX, publicou trabalhos sobre observações das misturas gasosas e da absorção de gases em água, estudos esses que o levaram a compor a ademais conhecida “lei das pressões parciais dos gases” e sua hipótese atômica. Em 1801 que Dalton foi capaz de demonstrar que a pressão de uma mistura de gases deve ser igual à soma das pressões de cada um separadamente, difundindo-se sobre o recipiente e sobre si próprios, comportando-se como se o outro não existisse. Fato que demonstrou experimentalmente. '' Como a observação da difusão de um gás sobre outro era algo dificultoso, Dalton engendrou um modo mais simples de estudar o fenômeno da difusão: a absorção de gases pela água e outros líquidos. Ele propôs que a absorção de gases nos líquidos era um processo físico, portanto, não envolvia a afinidade química e que segundo Dalton, dependia dos pesos relativos das partículas que compõe o gás. Fez referência pela primeira vez à sua teoria atômica em um trabalho apresentado em 21 de outubro de 1803 à Sociedade Literária e Filosófica de Manchester, intitulado ''Theory of the Absortion of Gases by Water ''(teoria de absorção dos gases pela água) e apresentou à luz da comunidade científica da época uma tabela de pesos atômicos (massas atômicas relativas) de vinte tipos de átomos, embora na época, não explicaria de onde tinha obtido tais resultadosReferência no. 23, p. 2. Assim se referia DaltonDALTON, J. '''A New System of Chemical Philosophy'. Inglaterra, 1808.: “A maior dificuldade que concerne à hipótese mecânica é que os diferentes gases seguem leis distintas. Por que a água não absorve um volume semelhante de cada tipo de gás? Considerei devidamente essa questão e, embora não possa dar completamente por satisfeito, estou quase convencido de que essa circunstância depende do peso e do número das partículas últimas dos diversos gases: aqueles cujas partículas são mais leves e simples são os menos absorvíveis; os outros serão mais, à medida que aumentam em peso e em complexidade. Uma investigação sobre os pesos relativos das partículas últimas dos corpos é um tema, que eu saiba, inteiramente novo; eu venho, ultimamente, realizando essa investigação com notável êxito.” Para determinar os pesos relativos das “partículas últimas”, de modo inédito, Dalton combinou elementos cujos pesos desejava determinar, e comparou com o elemento que assumira como referência. Escolhera o hidrogênio como elemento padrão e assumiu que possuía peso unitárioOKI, Maria da Conceição Marinho. Controvérsias sobre o atomismo no século XIX. Química Nova, v. 32, 4, p. 1072-1082, 2009.. Sua maior dificuldade, e também, seu maior erro foi assumir de modo arbitrário, o número de átomos de cada elemento envolvido na reação química. Em confidência aos seus amigos mais próximos, Dalton revelou que tinha se baseado em dados de experiências químicas, partindo da suposição que as proporções entre dois elementos envolvidos na combinação devem estar relacionadas com o peso de seus átomosReferência no. 25, p. 281. Antes de publicar o seu New System of Chemical Philosophy (''novo sistema de filosofia química), o cientista escocês, influente professor de Glasgow e amigo próximo de Dalton, Thomas Thompson (1773-1852) se interessara pelas ideias de Dalton, divulgando-as na 3ª edição de seu livro, traduzido para o francês, ''Système de Chimie (Sistema de Química), que lançou o atomismo Daltoniano para a França Referência no. 28, p. 1074. As hipóteses de Dalton logo ganharam espaço nos círculos de cientistas franceses e suas ideias se difundiram rapidamente em revistas e livros científicos da época. O Modelo Atômico de Dalton e as Leis de Combinação Das atribuições que Dalton daria às “partículas últimas”, o que em tempos modernos chamar-se-ia de “modelo atômico de Dalton” ou “modelo da bola de bilhar”, convém relembrarTOLENTINO, M.; ROCHA-FILHO, R. C. Evolução Histórica dos Pesos Atômicos. Química Nova, v. 17, 2, 1994: Durante uma reação química os átomos conservam sua individualidade. Todos os átomos de um mesmo elemento são idênticos entre si, principalmente no que se refere a seu peso, sendo dessa forma, a massa atômica (peso atômico relativo para Dalton) uma característica de cada elemento químico. As combinações químicas resultam da união entre os átomos segundo relações numéricas simples. Como exposto na sessão anterior, o grande entrave da teoria de Dalton foi a ousadia manifestada na determinação das massas atômicas (pesos atômicos relativos) através de regras arbitrárias. Na primeira década do século XIX, logo após a exposição de suas ideias por Thompson, Dalton resolveu se adaptar ao cenário da química pura daquele período. Nessa época, muitos estudos envolvendo relações estequiométricas estavam sendo desenvolvidos. Dalton então procurou estabelecer as famigeradas regras de combinação, levando em consideração o conhecimento existente sobre as combinações químicas. “Se há dois corpos, A e B, tendem a combinar-se, podem se formar vários compostos que, a começar pelos mais simples, serão os seguintes: 1 átomo de A + 1 átomo de B = 1 átomo de C, binário; 1 átomo de A + 2 átomos de B = 1 átomo de D, ternário; 2 átomos de A + 1 átomo de B = 1 átomo de E, ternário; etc.” Dalton (1805) A New System of Chemical Philosophy. ''Tradução nossa. Pela aplicação de regras como essas, Dalton chegou ao cálculo dos pesos atômicos relativos de vários compostos. Seu primeiro objeto de investigação foi a água. Concluiu por base das suas regras de combinação que a água era um composto binário e que cada átomo de água (Dalton não fazia distinção entre molécula e átomo) seria, portanto, formado por um átomo de hidrogênio e um de oxigênio, com sua fórmula O=H, concluiu por análise ponderal que a água se compõe por 87% de oxigênio e 13% de hidrogênio. Levando em consideração que os átomos desses dois elementos entram em contanto em mesma proporção, essa variação é observada pela diferença das massas atômicas entre as espécies, o que é equivalente ao raciocínio de que as relações de massa desses dois átomos vale exatamente 87/13, ou seja, o átomo de oxigênio é cerca de 7 vezes mais pesado do que o de hidrogênio. Pelo mesmo método, Dalton chegou a determinar o peso atômico relativo de muitos outros compostos e elementos. Embora os valores encontrados, sejam em linhas gerais, errôneos, o método utilizado é o mesmo empregado até os dias atuais. '''O Embate com Gay Lussac e a Persistência em um Erro' Com a extensa divulgação das ideias de Dalton, seguiu-se um período de copiosa aplicação e comprovação das consequências do seu modelo atômico por parte de outros pesquisadores. Não obstante, pouco durou seus momentos de glória, sua teoria, em particular, sua hipótese combinatória além de sua concepção sobre a estrutura gasosa detinham diversas falhas que se evidenciaram nos estudos posteriores. Doravante os mais importantes avanços da teoria atômica não se dariam em colaboração com o cientista inglês, mas sim, desfavorecendo suas ideias. Em 1805, trabalhando em colaboração com o naturalista Alexander Von Humbold (1759-1859), o aprendiz do supracitado Berthollet, Louis Joseph Gay-Lussac (1778-1850) comprovou que os volumes de gás hidrogênio e gás oxigênio capazes de se combinar para formar a água eram de 2 para 1. Em 1808, Gay-Lussac enunciou que a razão entre dois volumes de gases que reagem entre si equivale a pequenos números inteiros. Pouco depois da publicação do trabalho de Gay-Lussac, Dalton, atacando sua descoberta, afirmou: “Os gases não se unem em medidas iguais ou exatas em nenhum caso; quando parecem fazê-lo é devido à inexatidão de nossas experiências.” Intransigente a qualquer oposição a seu trabalho, Dalton permaneceu, até o dia de sua morte, negando qualquer discordância a seu modelo. Os resultados de Gay-Lussac foram replicados e não restavam dúvidas quanto a sua veracidade. Por outro lado, essa regularidade nas proporções parecia apontar para uma constância nos volumes atômicos. Muitos anos mais tarde, a hipótese de Avogadro surgiria como uma “luz no fim do túnel”. Os Diversos Padrões e o Caos na Química Dado o grande número de espécies naturalmente oxidadas ou que possuem oxigênio em sua composição, além da relativa facilidade em obtê-los e considerando a validade do princípio das proporções fixas de Proust, Berzelius propôs em 1814, o oxigênio como elemento de referência, cuja massa atômica, ele fixou em 100 unidades. Berzelius se afastou do padrão de hidrogênio proposto por Dalton, principalmente dado o fato de raramente formar compostos inorgânicos, conquanto que segundo o próprio Berzelius: “o oxigênio reúne todas as vantagens em si mesmo; é por assim dizer o centro ao redor do qual gira toda a química”RHEINBOLDT, H. A História da Balança, A Vida de J. J. Berzelius. Nova Stella Editorial e Ed. da Universidade de São Paulo, São Paulo, 1988., além disso, mais tarde, de acordo com Walther Nernst (1864-1941), outra dificuldade era a obtenção de hidrogênio em um alto grau de purezaNERNST, W. Traité de Chimie Générale. Paris, p. 39, 1911.. Nessa escala proposta por Berzelius, o hidrogênio tinha 6,218 unidades de massa atômica. Meio século mais tarde, em 1865, Jean Servais Stas (1813-1891), sugeriria que o oxigênio fosse adotado como padrão oficial, fixando sua massa atômica em 16 unidadesReferência no. 31, p. 2. Nas décadas que prosseguem, os dois padrões (de oxigênio e o de hidrogênio) eram usados conjuntamente, decidindo o pesquisador qual patentear. Situação que persistiu até o século seguinte, quando o recém-formado Comitê Internacional de Pesos Atômicos passou a publicar suas tabelas de massa utilizando o padrão de 16O em 1906DUCKWORTH, H. E.; NIER, A. O. Evolution of the unified scale of atomic mass, 12C= 12u. International journal of mass spectrometry and ion processes, v. 86, p. 1-19, 1988.. Então, até pouco depois da primeira metade do século XIX, os valores referentes às massas atômicas não eram concordantes, devido ao fato dos múltiplos métodos empregados que se baseavam na lei das proporções fixas e hibridizavam com outras metodologias “menos ortodoxas”, além da imprecisão dos primeiros e dos diversos padrões adotados. Nessa época havia ainda, grande discordância entre as fórmulas químicas que eram atribuídas aos compostos químicos. A fórmula da água, por exemplo, era tida ora como OH, como pressupunha Dalton, ora como H2O, como apontado por Gay-Lussac. Entendia-se como um sinal de liberdade própria dos pesquisadores, a atribuição das fórmulas estruturais que mais lhe apraziam PARTINGTON, J. R. A Short History of Chemistry. Dover, Nova Iorque, p. 255-256, 1989., por exemplo, em 1861 August Kekulé Von Stradonitz (1829-1896) fornecia 19 fórmulas estruturais para o ácido acético. Período esse do século XIX caracterizado pelo “caos na química”. O Congresso de Karlsruhe Foi na tentativa de elucidar essas questões que fora organizado um dos mais importantes eventos científicos da história: O congresso de Karlsruhe. Evento esse considerado o primeiro grande encontro da comunidade química na história da ciência, buscava a definição de regras conciliadoras para a prática da químicaOKI, M. da Conceição Marinho. O congresso de Karlsruhe e a busca de consenso sobre a realidade atômica no século XIX. Química Nova na Escola, v. 26, p. 24-28, 2007.. O congresso aconteceu na cidade homônima na Alemanha e teve a duração de três dias, no mês setembro do ano de 1860. A ideia partiu do ilustre químico alemão Kekulé, o qual planejou trazer para o debate importantes aspectos da química daquele período. Foram convidados 140 importantes pesquisadores dos mais diversos continentes e representantes de doze países. Apesar das expectativas e intenções lançadas pelo congresso, nada ficou decidido. Todavia foi nessa ocasião em que a hipótese de Avogadro foi aceita como um fato científico, devido a um paper escrito por Stanislao Cannizzaro (1826-1910), permitindo que a confusão reinante na química fosse aos poucos deixando de existir. A hipótese de Avogadro, escrita em 1811 levou meio século para ser aceita, pois contradizia o princípio dualista desenvolvida por Berzelius, que similar em forma com a teoria eletrostática da ligação iônica, pressupunha a combinação química de átomos ou grupos de átomos de cargas opostas, desse modo, os constituintes atômicos eram mantidos juntos por forças de natureza elétrica e destarte, átomos idênticos não poderiam se combinar para formar moléculas. A determinação de valores precisos de massa atômica, viria a se tornar o fator mais importante para a elaboração da lei periódica de Dmitri Mendeleiev (1834-1907) e Julius Lothar Meyer (1830-1895), ambos presentes no congresso de Karlsruhe, e que anos mais tarde descobrirão uma possível relação entre as massas atômicas e as propriedades dos elementos químicos. A Dicotomia nas Massas Atômicas: Isótopos Em 1929, H. L. Johnston realizava pesquisas para sua tese de doutorado sobre a termodinâmica do oxigênio sobre a orientação de W. Giauque em Berkley, E.U.A. Precisando de dados espectroscópicos de absorção do seu objeto de investigação, eles encontraram um artigo que fazia referência aos espectros de absorção do oxigênio atmosférico, o qual apresentava linhas espectroscópicas assaz tênues que ainda não haviam sido explicadas. Isso levou a consideração de que o elemento oxigênio não era mononuclídico, como se imaginava, mas sim uma combinação dos isótopos 16, 17 e 18. A descoberta dos isótopos do oxigênio levou a uma brusca ruptura, a partir do surgimento de duas tabelas de valores de massa atômica: uma considerando o 16O e a outra considerando a massa ponderável dos isótopos existentes na natureza. Isótopo 16: 99,762 (15)% Isótopo 17: 0,038 (3) % Isótopo 18: 0,200 (12)% IUPAC apud. Tolentino e Rocha-Filho, 1993, p. 3 Os físicos quão logo souberam da descoberta de Johnston e Giauque, imediatamente adotaram a composição isotópica natural, adotando-a como referência. Enquanto que os químicos decidiram por permanecer com o padrão baseado no 16O. Essa disparidade resultava em que para os físicos a massa atômica da mistura era 16,0044 u e portanto, as escalas deferiam por um fator de correção equivalente a 16,0044/16,0000 = 1,000275. Não apenas essa descoberta impactaria as tabelas de massas atômicas como também, detinha repercussões em valores das constantes químicas, como a constante de Avogadro, a constante molar dos gases e a constante de Faraday. Esse modo, a correção não foi muito bem aceita pelos químicos, que foi considerado “impraticável” Referência no. 31, p. 3), estimando-se em cerca de 1 milhão o número de dados físico-químicos que deveriam ser modificados com a aceitação de tal propostaWICHERS, Edward. Can the scales of atomic weights and nuclidic masses be unified? Physics Today, v. 12, p. 28, 1959.. O Padrão 12C Embora não existisse grande demanda pela comunidade científica em unificar as escalas, o Comitê de Pesos Atômicos da IUPAC (união internacional de química pura e aplicada) se sentia desconfortável com o cenário prevalecente. Assim, em 1956, o comitê iniciou sérias ações no sentido de estabelecer uma maior comunicação com a IUPAP (união internacional de física pura e aplicada) a respeito da unificação das escalas física e química de massa atômica, o que levou um período de três anos para se concretizar. Foram sugeridos diversos padrões para a unificação das escalas: 16O = 16; 19F = 19; 18O = 18 e 12C = 12. O isótopo 12 do carbono acabou sendo o escolhido, principalmente, devido a sua importância nos estudos de espectrometria de massa, uma técnica instrumental que estava em alta na época do posicionamento dos órgãos. Junto ao fato de que a adoção desse novo padrão levava a modificações muito pequenas nos valores de massa atômica baseada no 16O, o que era altamente desejável do ponto de vista dos químicos. “A 10ª Assembléia geral da IUPAP recomenda a adoção do número 12 exato com a massa nuclídica relativa do isótopo do carbono de número de massa 12. Esta ação determinará uma unificação da escala física de massas nuclídicas relativas e da escala química de pesos atômicos” J.H.E. Mattauch (1960) apud. Tolentino e Rocha-Filho (1993), p. 4 A partir desse instante, aprovada a adoção do 12C, a nova unidade de massa deveria ser designada pela letra “u”, assim, a massa atômica do 12C é igual a 12 u. Todos os outros átomos terão massas múltiplas do 1/12 do 12C. Atividade Chegamos ao final da aula. Por favor, acesse esse link para acessar a atividade. Referências